The disclosure relates to a magnetic field detection device that detects a magnetic field using a magnetism detection element.
As a magnetic field detection device that detects an external magnetic field, a magnetic field detection device utilizing a Hall element or a magneto-resistive effect element has been known. For example, reference is made to International Publication No. WO 2008/146809.